ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Ian Kurokokuou
Ian Kurokokuou is a talented male Duelist He is the primary protagonist of Kuro Tategami's Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fic, Reign of the Black King. In Japanese, his surname has been written as 闇騎士. The characters for his surname can be translated as "Dark Knight", which probably speaks of Ian's chivalrous attitude, or Ian's nickname in the underground dueling world. Character Design Ian is described as a fairly tall and well-built young man. Unlike previous Yu-Gi-Oh protagonists, his hair is a straight shag the only outlandish factor of it being would be color (purple). His usual outfit consists of a simple white t-shirt worn under a a green jacket, casual blue jeans, and sneakers. He carries a customized Duel Disk, black with a red trim on his left arm, and he carries his Deck with him at all times in his special Deck Box. Character Biography Ian Kurokokuou is a high school student from Neo Burner Town. Ian has just finished his final exam to enter in a Duel Tournament known as the Fortune Cup to be held in Neo Domino City. He is quite popular and well-known among his peers, due to his amazing dueling skills. His female peers regard him as quite attractive. While his attention tends to wander from time to time in his classes, he is an excellent Duelist and strategist; most of his opponents have regretting challenging him as he has little trouble dealing with most opponents. His attitude will change from dreamy to serious in a matter of seconds when regarding his dueling skills. Ian lives with his widowed mother, Olivia Kurokokuou, in a small apartment complex located in the heart of Neo Burner Town. Although he is known for his upbeat nature and carefree attitude, Ian still hides from many the deep pain of his dead father, who died in a horrible accident off a cliff which many believe to be intentional, and his runaway brother Austin Kurokokuou, who left quickly after his father died. He has a habit of helping others when help is not needed regularly annoying the residents of Neo Burner Town. Ian is the first Signer to be revealed in Kuro'sFan Fiction he begins in the street on a normal night (most likely during the summer as it would have been wrong to be out this late on a school night) Ian receives a call inviting him to his town's very own dueling Underground. While him and his friends arrive they are quickly challenged by a complete stranger and Ian's friend, Aaron Kyousou, accepts this challenge and is captured by a character later revealed to be an old dueling champ, Rua, thought to be dead, kidnaps both Aaron and the strange duelist. After exhausting all his efforts in order to convince his mother that his friend needed his help she failed to believe him. Ian sneaks out in order to save his friend and soon is dueling for everyone's life. Deck Ian plays a Havoc/Chaos Deck. The playing style is very chaotic and most Duelist would fall under pressure trying to use it. Many of his cards are generally weak and tend to possess effects that negate the opponent's actions and is used in quick summoning weaker Synchro Monsters. All though, his Deck requires the user to think on his/her feet it is generally a useful one, his Deck does not focus on any one single strategy, making it hard for him to win without pure focus. His Deck has relatively weak monsters, but he does have some powerful Synchro Monsters in reserve. Including his Signer Dragon Chaotic Storm Dragon. As he enters the past, which is part of a training exercise. He meets a former King of Games, Judai Yuki. Along with a fated rival, Jun Manjoume. In order to make it home he unlocks the power of a more powerful version of his Signer Dragon known as Mikaboshi Demon Dragon. Category:Characters